Breaking Bad
'''Breaking Bad '''was a American Crime show made by AMC, it was released in January 20, 2008. Due to AMC being a basic cable channel some scenes where censored due to the network's standards, as a result strong language and nudity was censored in the USA. When the first episode aired outside the USA it was censored, FX wanted to make it more family friendly, and they wanted to shorten the episode as a result some scenes were cut. In Germany the channel RTL Nitro broadcast the series, due to wanting the show to have a 12 rating some scenes had to be censored. Censorship USA Censorship AMC Season One *Episode 1 #The scene where Walter is taking to Bogdan, and says "Fuck you, Bogdan!" The word "fuck" was muted. #The scene where Walter is taking to Bogdan, and says "I said fuck you!" was modified for the AMC broadcast. The word "fuck" was muted. #The scene where Hank is complaining, and says "What, do you work at the fucking Pottery Barn?" The word "fucking" was muted #The scene that shows Jesse's girlfriend throwing Jesse's clothes out of the window was modified for the AMC broadcast. In the AMC version her breasts were blurred. #The scene where Emilio says "You ratasnitch motherfucker!" The word "motherfucker" was muted. Season Three *Episode 5 #The scene that shows a topless dancer laying down on a couch was modified for the AMC broadcast. In the AMC broadcast the camera zooms in on Jesse's face, as a result you can no longer see the nude dancer. #The scene that shows the dancers entertaining Jesse was modified for the AMC broadcast. In the AMC broadcast version the camera angle was changed, as a result you see less cleavage. #The scene that shows a close up a topless dancer was modified for the AMC broadcast. In the AMC broadcast version the camera zooms out, and shows Jeese and the people near Jesse. #The scene that shows two topless dancers pressing their bodies against Jesse's was replaced with a scene that shows wine and champagne bottles. #The scene that shows two topless dancers dancing with each other, and pressing their breasts against each others breasts was modified for the AMC broadcast. It was replaced with a scene that shows champagne being poured into a glass. #The scene that shows one of the topless dancers moving below the other girl's breasts, as a result it look like she is about to kiss the other girl's groin. This scene was replaced with a shot of a girl drinking some champagne. #The scene that shows two topless dancers rubbing their breasts against each other's breasts was modified for the AMC broadcast. In the AMC version it shows a close up on two girls dancing. #The scene that shows one of the topless girls sucking on the other girl's nipples was modified for the AMC broadcast. In the AMC version it shows a bunch of girls dancing next to Jesse. #The scene that shows two topless girls dancing was modified for the AMC broadcast. In the AMC version it shows a fully clothed girl dancing. Season Five *Episode 6 #The scene that shows the message saying "Fuck You" was modified for the AMC broadcast. In the AMC version the words "Fuck You" were blurred International Censorship FX Season One *Episode 1 #The scene that shows Walter waking up and starts walking around his house at night was replaced with a scene showing the house during the day. #The scene that where Walter's wife tells her son "Eat it." was cut. #The scene that shows Walter getting out of the car when he parks in the school parking lot was cut. #The scene where Walter is taking to his son, and says "You all set?" was cut. #The scene where Walter's son is taking to his dad, and says "Yeah, I'm fine." was cut. #The scene where Walter is taking to his son, and says "All right, see you at home." was cut. #The scene where Walter's son is taking to his dad, and says "All right, see you at home." was cut. #The scene where Walter starts class and says to his students "Chemistry. It is the study of what? Anyone? Ben." was cut. #The scene where one of the Students says "Chemicals." was cut. #The scene where Walter says to his students "Chemicals... No!" was cut. #The where Chad and his girlfriend sees Walter, and Chad says "Hey, Mr. White!" was cut. #The scene that shows Chad taking a pitcher of Walter was cut. #The scene where Chad is talking to Walter and says "Make those tires shine, huh?" was cut. #The scene where Chad's girlfriend is on the phone, and says "Oh, my God. You would not believe who's cleaning Chad's car. Mr. White...from Chemistry." #The scene that shows Walter driving home was cut. #The scene that shows Walter entering the bedroom was cut. #The scene where Walter asks Skyler "Which one's this?" was cut. #The scene where Skyler is talking to Walter, and says "That faux-Lalique vase I picked up at the Super-Swap." was cut #The scene where Walter is talking to Skyler, and says "How's it doing?" was cut #The scene where Skyler is talking to Walter, and says "I met my reserve, and there's still two minutes." was cut. #The scene that shows Skyler puting her hand under the blanket, and giving Walter a handjob was cut. #The scene where Walter asks Skyler "What's up?" was cut. #The scene that shows Skyler moving her hand was cut. #The scene where Skyler is talking to Walter, and says "You tell me, birthday boy... Oh, hey, so what's up for Saturday?" was cut. #The scene where Walter is talking to Skyler, and says "Car wash. Bogdan says he needs me." was cut. #The scene where Skyler is talking to Walter, and says "Until what time? Noon? 1-ish?" was cut. #The scene where Walter is talking to Skyler, and says "Probably 2, more like it." was cut. #The scene where Skyler is talking to Walter, and says "And then what after that?" was cut. #The scene where Walter is talking to Skyler, and says "Actually... I was thinking of driving up to Los Alamos. The visitor center has an exhibit on... It's really supposed to be..." #The scene where Skyler is talking to Walter, and says "You're not gonna paint?" was cut. #The scene where Walter is talking to Skyler, and says "I'll paint. It's just that this...part of this exhibition on the...Mars Rover photographs are... The detail really is just supposed to be amazing." was cut. #The scene where Skyler is talking to Walter, and says "It's just that I really need you to paint at some point. I mean, the sooner that back bedroom gets finished. And I'd do it myself, except you said you don't want me standing on the stepladder." was cut. The scene where Walter is talking to Skyler, and says "I'll paint. I will paint." was cut. #The scene that shows Skyler becoming impatient because her work under the blanket does not lead to anything was cut. #The scene where Skyler asks Walter "What is going on down there?" was cut. #The scene where Walter is talking to Skyler, and says "No, it's just..." was cut. #The scene where Skyler is talking to Walter, and says "Is he asleep?" was cut. #The scene where Walter is talking to Skyler, and says "No, It's nothing. You know, just... You know, we gotta be careful about the baby." was cut. #The scene where Skyler is talking to Walter, and says "Don't worry about the baby. This is just for you. We are just doing you tonight. So just close your eyes. Relax, and let it... Close your eyes." was cut. #The scene where Walter tells Skyler "Okay." was cut. #The scene where Skyler is talking to Walter, and says "There you go. That's it. That's it. There you go. Keep it going. Keep it going. Keep it going. Keep... Yes!" was cut. #The scene where Walter is talking to the doctor, and says "This is so embarrassing. I am fine. Honestly. It's just some bug going around. First my wife had it, then my son, and now me. It's just like a chest cold. Could be some low blood sugar as well. I didn't have the greatest breakfast this morning, honestly. Hey, listen, can you do me a favor? Can you just...drop me off at a corner somewhere?" Doctor: "No. Sorry." Walter: "It's just that I don't have the greatest insurance." was cut. #The scene where the Doctor is talking to Water, and says "Take a couple of deep breaths for me. Is there anybody you want us to contact for you?" was cut. #The scene where Walter tells the Doctor "God, no." was cut. #The scene where the Doctor tells Walter "Lean forward for me, would you?" was cut. #The scene where the Doctor inspects Walter was cut. #The scene where the doctor asks Walter "Mr. White, are you a smoker?" was cut. #The scene where Walter tells the doctor "No. Never. Why do you ask?" was cut #The scene where Skyler is on the phone, and says So my records show that I paid it, and I certainly don't feel that we owe any late... All right. Yeah, let me look into that."was cut. #The scene where Hank is talking to Walter and Steven, and he says "It's the last house on the right. See it? Not the two-story one. The one next to it. The kind of... I don't know, what do you call that? Green?" was cut #The scene where Steven tells Hank "Sage." was cut. #The scene where Hank tells Steven "Sage? What, do you work at the fucking Pottery Barn?" was cut #The scene where Steven tells Hank "Sage. That's the word for it. My fault the only word your dumb ass knows is green?" was cut. #The scene where Hank is talking to Walter and Steven, and he says "Cheese dick. I know that one. How 'bout that? Anyway, it's the sage one. See it?" was cut. #The scene where Hank tells Walter "Watch this. This makes em shit." was cut. #The scene that shows Jesse's girlfriend standing in front of the window nude was modified for the FX broadcast.The original version shows her boobs, the FX version shows her wearing a bra. #The scene where Marie tells Skyler "What the hell is this? was cut. #The scene where Skyler tells Marine "Damned if I know. I described it as mosaic folk art." was cut. #The scene where Marie asks Skyler "Somebody bought it?" was cut. #The scene where Skyler tells Marine "Yeah, some guy in Minneapolis. $14.00 plus shipping." was cut. #The scene where Marie is talking to Skyler, and says "Yes! At this rate, in 50 or 60 years, you'll be rich. So how goes the novel?" was cut. #The scene where Skyler tells Marine "It's not a novel, actually, which I have..." was cut. #The scene where Marie is talking to Skyler, and says "You're not writing a novel? You told me you were." was cut. #The scene where Skyler tells Marie "No. Short stories. I said that if eventually I have enough good ones that maybe I'll try and...publish another collection." was cut. #The scene where Marie tells Skyler "Those really didn't sell. I just thought a novel would be easier to sell." was cut. #The scene where Skyler tells Marie "Yeah, well, maybe so." was cut. #The scene where Marie tells Skyler "Ever want me to read anything, I could critique it for you." was cut. #The scene where Skyler tells Marie "No. I mean, I'm not at that stage where I... No." was cut. #The scene where Marie is talking to Skyler, and says "Open offer. So what's up with Walt lately?" was cut. #The scene where Skyler is talking to Marie, and says "What do you mean? He's fine." was cut. #The scene where Marie tells Skyler "He just seems, I don't know...quieter than usual." was cut. #The scene where Skyler tells Marie "Turning 50 is a big deal. I mean, I'm sure as hell not looking forward to 40. You're gonna be a complete basket case." was cut. #The scene where Marie tells Skyler "So it's mid-life crisis." was cut. #The scene where Skyler tells Marie "No, he's just quiet." was cut. #The scene where Marie asks Skyler "How's the sex?" was cut. #The scene where Skyler is talking to Marie, and says "Marie, Jesus!" was cut. #The scene where Marie is talking to Skyler, and says "Guess that answers that..." was cut. #The scene that shows Jesse getting startled by the dog and jumping back was cut. #The scene where Jesse says "Jesus Christ!" was muted. #Any scene that showed the outside of the van when it was diving down the dirt road was cut. #The scene that shows Walter looking backwards, and seeing Krazy-8's and Emilio's bodies was cut. Germany Censorship RTL Nitro Season One *Episode 2 #The scene that shows Jesse smoking a meth pipe was cut. #The scene that shows Jesse moving the corpse into the bathroom was cut. #The scene that shows Jesse pouring the acid into the bathtub was shortened. #The scene that shows Jesse smoking a meth pipe was cut. #The scene that shows a close up on the pile of guts was cut. #The scene where Walter is complaining at Jesse for not putting it in plastic was cut. Season Two *Episode 5 #The scene that shows Skinny Pete being threatened with a knife was cut. *Episode 6 #The scene were Jesse is questing the Meth parents was shortened. #The scene that shows the corpse was cut. Season Three *Episode 3 #The scene that shows someone's head being chopped off with a machete was cut. Where to find it uncensored The DVD's are completely uncensored, and the uncensored version is on video streaming sites. Category:Needs a image Category:TV Category:USA censorship Category:International censorship Category:Germany censorship Category:FX Category:AMC Category:RTL Nitro